


Slipping?

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Series: Agere Hazbin Hotel [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Agere!Alastor, Agere!Hazbin Hotel, Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is a bit out of character, Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Caregiver Husk, Caregiver Niffty, Caring Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Crying, Eating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Gay Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Alastor, Men Crying, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: Alastor starts to slip and Niffty comes to the rescue. As the chapters go on, the hotel's staff starts to question Alastor's behavior at times._____A/N: Age regression is a 100% SFW, healthy coping mechanism. It helps deal with stress, trauma, or mental illness. Age regression is NOT a kink, but age-play is.I'm pretty sure this is the first agere fic in this fandom.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Agere Hazbin Hotel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764892
Comments: 36
Kudos: 131





	1. Start.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I suck at summaries. I wrote this at like 5 AM, and I haven't read it over and/or edited it at all out of sheer laziness, and I didn't describe things really well because of sleep deprivation.
> 
> I know I'm a hypocrite, but take care of yourself >:(. Think of yourself as a demon in a human body, you have to take care of it and shit.

Alastor sucked in a deep breath, gripping onto his microphone cane tight. He watched as Charlie discussed plans for the hotel, a small smile on her face as she held hands with Vaggie. Alastor looked down, trying his hardest to ground himself and  _ not slip _ .

Alastor was currently craving warm blankets and holding his stuffie. He wished he could, but he still had matters to attend to. So, the only thing he could do was repress the urge to regress. He shuffled his feet, trying to not swing his microphone cane like a little child. He silently dug the butt of it into the floor, leaning on it just a bit.

“So, what do you think, Al?” Charlie asked, tilting her head ever so slightly.

Alastor, although he would never admit it, liked the nickname ‘ _ Al _ ’. He just didn’t like how it made him so easy to slip into littlespace. But he pushed it down, “I-I think it’s a great idea!” He said, his smile brightening.  _ Fuck _ , he stuttered.  _ And  _ he just had to make his voice just a  _ little bit _ softer.

Charlie’s gaze on him seemed to falter for a moment, “Are you okay, Alastor?” She asked, “You look a bit… I guess, innocent?”

Vaggie rolled her eyes, “Innocent my ass,” She muttered under her breath, before speaking up. “You’re probably lying, aren’t you?”

“Chill, Vags, he ain’t try’na do anything,” Angel Dust contributed to the rather unpleasant conversation, setting a hand on the girl’s shoulder. Vaggie huffed, taking a step away from Angel Dust. 

Alastor narrowed his eyes every so slightly, ignoring how his throat had closed up and the pressure behind his eyes. He didn’t like the attention being centered around him. He did like attention, just not  _ this  _ type of attention.

“Alastor?” The princess looked up at the Radio Demon, “You look tired, maybe we can continue this meeting another time.” She said.

Niffty happened to walk into the room, noticing the look on Alastor’s face. He seemed a bit tense, eyes that were always so wide narrowed  _ just  _ a bit and how his ears drooped just a bit. 

“I’m fine, darling,” Alastor tried to reassure Charlie, glancing down at the floor for a split second. “...You have nothing to worry about!” 

Niffty knew how Alastor aged regressed from time to time. He usually regressed whenever something stressful hit him, or whenever he felt extremely down, sometimes it's caused when he remembers a traumatic experience. Sometimes, he would revert back into an earlier mental age for no reason. She found out by doing her usual routine, which was walking around the hotel and cleaning the rooms.

She had some, if not a lot of knowledge on age regression, even read some fanfictions about it! So she did whatever she could whenever Alastor was age regressed. She knew about this for some time, at least three months when the Happy Hotel started. 

Sometimes, Alastor would remember some not-so-good moments from his past life that would cause him to suddenly regress. It concerned both Husk and Niffty whenever he started crying suddenly, the Radio Demon trying his best to suppress any noise.

Niffty couldn’t tell if the others noticed how soft his voice was, but she could clearly. She walked up to Alastor, tugging at the end of his coat gently. “Hey, boss,” She started, “I need you to check on something with me!” She gave Alastor a warm smile.

Alastor looked down at Niffty, letting out an eternal sigh of relief. “Of course, Niffty! Lead the way!” He tried his best to stop his voice from shaking or stammering, but it still shook ever so slightly at the end. Niffty started to walk up the stairs, glancing behind her to see if Alastor was following or not, he was.

Niffty led Alastor to his room, opening the door for him and making him sit down. “Are you okay?” She asked, closing the door behind her and going to the closet. “Do you want your stuffie?”

Alastor made his microphone cane disappear, slipping his coat off and untying his bowtie. He nodded at Niffty's question, if he were to speak then his voice would have sounded too child-like. And he didn’t want that. 

Niffty pulled out a box from the corner of Alastor’s closet, getting out a cat plushie along with a pacifier. She walked up to Alastor, pushing the pacifier gently into his mouth as he sat beside him, holding out the cat plush. The plushie was simple, with orange button eyes and black fur. The pacifier was red with glitter on the handle, simple yet cute.

“...T-Thank you, Niffty,” Alastor murmured around the pacifier, voice soft with none of that radio-like sound. He started hugging the cat plush, snapping his fingers and switching out into more comfortable clothing which was a pastel red, oversized sweater and black, baggy sweatpants. He also had fluffy black socks on, and they were extremely comfortable.

“You’re welcome, Al!” Niffty said, smiling up at him, “Do you want me to go get Husk?” She asked, but Alastor shook his head. “Do you just want to colour and then nap?” She suggested. She wasn’t quite sure when or how Husk knew about Alastor’s age regression, never thought to ask, but he was usually there to take care of Alastor. 

At that, Alastor nodded, “Mhm!” He had a small smile on his face, not those forced signature ones that he had when he wasn’t regressed. He felt relaxed, warm, and safe. He knew that Nifty wouldn’t do anything to harm him. 

Niffty got out a colouring book along with colouring pencils. Alastor picked a page for both of them to color, laying down on his chest as he picked up a random colour pencil and started to fill bits of the page with it. Niffty smiled, joining him. 

“Tur- Turk-” Alastor stammered, trying to form words. “T-” His brow furrowed slightly, a small pout forming on his face.

“Al, you gotta take out your paci if you wanna talk,” Niffty said, reaching a hand forward and slipping it out of Alastor’s mouth.

Alastor blinked, “Oh,” He murmured, before holding up one of the pencils. “T-Turquoise?” He tilted his head, ears facing Niffty’s general direction. 

Niffty’s smile brightened, “Yeah! It’s turquoise, good job!” She gave back the pacifier, Alastor gratefully putting it back into his mouth and sucking on it.

Alastor smiled, absolutely loving the compliment. He giggled, going back to colouring. They finished colouring more than half the page before Alastor yawned, beginning to get tired.

“Nap time, Al?” Niffty asked, putting both her and Alastor’s colouring pencils back into the box. Alastor nodded, holding his stuffy close to him as he shuffled on the bed. Niffty lifted the blanket, throwing it over Alastor. “Do you want cuddles?” 

“Pl-Please..?” Alastor seemed to perk up at the question, making grabby hands towards Niffty. The maid couldn’t resist the look on Alastor’s face, wrapping her small arms around Alastor’s torso. Alastor seemed to drift off after that pretty fast, face neutral but content as he slept. 

Niffty, of course, stayed awake. If she stayed any longer, the others would become suspicious. She slipped away from Alastor, putting away the colouring book and pencils before giving him a small peck on the forehead. She walked out of the door, closing it softly before going down the stairs and into the lobby where everyone else was.

“Ah, Niffty!” Charlie waved at her, “Is Al doing okay?”

Niffty nodded, “Yep! He’s gonna be busy for a couple of hours, and he doesn’t want to be bothered right now,” She said, “So nobody goes to his room!” 

Charlie, although a bit curious as to what Alastro could be doing, didn’t ask anything. “Alright, we’ll keep that in mind, right?”

Vaggie narrowed her eyes, arms crossing, “Yeah, right.” She agreed.

“Sure, toots,” Angel Dust gave both Charlie and Niffty finger guns before going into the kitchen to grab a popsicle to suck lewdly on. Vaggie and Charlie went about their day like usual, checking in on the other residents of the hotel.

Niffty went up to the bar, where Husk was, pulling herself up onto the barstool. She set her hands onto the counter, swinging her legs back and forth. Husk grunted at Niffty as a sort of greeting, sipping the cheap bottle of booze in his hand. “Al regressed?” He asked Niffty, brow raised. Of course, his voice was quiet as to not alert the nearby arachnid. 

Niffty nodded, “Yeah, he’s asleep right now so we shouldn’t worry.” She could tell in Husk’s voice he was just a bit concerned, “Did some colouring until he wanted to take a nap.” She smiled.

“That’s good, he hadn’t regressed in awhile.” Husk glanced at the kitchen entrance, secretly hoping that Angel Dust wasn’t hearing in on the conversation. Alastor might get mad if he found out. 

“I guess stress got to him or something,” Niffty shrugged, “Hey, you got the good stuff, right?” She grinned, raising her voice a bit just so that the spider could hear.

“Yep, ‘course I do.” Husk let out a small chuckle, handing Niffty a bottle of apple juice. Out of the corner of his sight, he saw Angel Dust from the entrance of the kitchen. Niffty opened it, taking a sip and letting out a sigh. 

The maid decided to continue the conversation and not let it cut short, “So, how did you meet Alastor again?” 


	2. Break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor, irritated, finally breaks down and lets himself cry in front of the others. It isn't ideal, but he couldn't control it.

Alastor huffed, hands turning into fists as his nails dug into his gloves. His gaze was sharp, heel digging into the floor. It was a long, frustrating day today. Usually, he’d kill a demon or twenty, but he couldn’t, because dear  _ Charlie  _ would be disappointed and Vaggie wouldn’t be oh-so peaceful.

He sucked in a deep breath, the corner of his mouth twitching once, twice. He felt a pressure build behind his eyes. Angel Dust just kept droning on and on and  _ on _ , it was so freaking- annoying! He just wanted to curl up into a ball with a pacifier and soft blanket before taking a nap. 

Angel Dust seemed to notice how loud the static had become, arching a brow and licking his lips as he did so. “What’s up, toots? Ya look hot ‘n bothered, maybe I could suck ya o-” He paused, mouth gaping.

Alastor shuddered, catching a whine in his throat as he fucking  _ broke _ . His face was covered instantly by his hands, whimpering almost silently as his breathing seemed to hitch with tears rolling down his face. Radio feedback hissed, ears twitching before drooping.

The whole room seemed to stop, staring at Alastor for a short, somewhat dreadful moment. Charlie and Niffty gasped, zooming up to Alastor and asking if he was okay and such.

“I…” Angel Dust blinked, mouth slowly closing. “Smiles, I-” He pressed his lips together in a thin line, rubbing the back of his neck and keeping his gaze down. 

Alastor didn’t seem to respond, letting out a small sniffle as his body quivered. He sunk down, knees going to his chest as his face was still hiding from the world. Sniffling once again, the sound of static faded away almost instantly. It was… Quite an alarming sight.

Niffty wrapped her arms around Alastor’s shoulders, “Boss! It’s going to be okay, don’t worry...!” She said, trying her best to reassure him. Charlie sat down on her knees, reaching forward and rubbing circles into his back. Vaggie only stood there, blinking slowly.

Alastor-  _ the  _ Alastor, crying? Showing weakness??

Vaggie mulled over the thought. She never expected for  _ this _ to happen. An overlord, crying? That was unheard of. Alastor was lucky the rest of the hotel’s residents weren’t there.

Husk had stopped cleaning some shot glasses, setting the rag and glass down onto the counter. His face softened for a second or two. He’ll have to ask Alastor if he was alright later, he knows how his boss likes his privacy during times like this.

Angel Dust furrowed his brows, a small frown clear on his face. The whole situation was unusual, and overall uncomfortable. Niffty looked up at Husk, mouthing something to him. Only Angel Dust and Vaggie seemed to notice, while Charlie was too preoccupied with comforting Alastor at the moment. 

Husk only nodded in response, walking out from behind the counter and going to Alastor. He motioned for Charlie to step away, to which she complied. His paws held onto Alastor’s wrist softly, pulling his hands away from his face. “Al,” He started, voice as gentle as it could go, “Hey, look at me...” He murmured, brows furrowing ever so slightly.

Alastor had his eyes shut tight, his smile  _ almost  _ gone. He looked pathetic, tears dropping from his chin and a sort of innocent, slightly blank look on his face when he opened his eyes. Looking up at Husk, he let out a small whine and pulled him close, his position changing.

Husk wrapped his arms around Alastor’s torso, running a paw through his red hair. “It’s gonna be okay, Al,” He said, “It’s fine, let it out…” 

Charlie opened her mouth to say something, but closed it soon after. Husk was never this… Gentle, nor was he the person to comfort someone. Vaggie and Angel Dust were conflicted, rather dumbfounded at the sight. 

“You wanna go to your room?” Husk asked, noticing their stares.

“M-Mhm-” Alastor nodded, voice lacking any radio feedback. Husk pulled away from the hug, Niffty doing so, too, before helping Alastor up with his paw. Husk wiped away the radio demon’s tears, not letting go of Alastor’s hand as he started to walk towards the staircase. 

Niffty followed after the two, glancing at the others and waving goodbye before quickening her pace. Alastor avoided eye contact from the others, keeping his eyes trained onto the floor.

________

Once they were in Alastor’s room, Husk slipped off the Radio Demon’s bow and pinstripe coat before laying down onto the bed after setting the monocle down. He pulled Alastor close to him, letting the radio demon wrap his arms around him tight. Niffty grabbed Alastor’s pacifier, slipping it into his mouth and playing some soft jazz music for background noise. She closed the curtains, before laying beside Alastor. 

Alastor let himself finally slip completely into littlespace, snuggling into Husk and letting out a soft sigh. He sucked onto his pacifier, murmuring a small, “Love you…” 

A smile drifted onto Husk’s face, responding with, “We love you too, Al.” He shuffled into a more comforting position, before closing his eyes. “We love you a lot,” Niffty said, a small grin on her face.

Then, they all drifted to sleep without a care in the world. 

______

It was later, now, at least four hours had passed before Alastor woke up. He sucked onto his pacifier, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He doesn’t remember much, just bits and pieces of what transpired. 

It was embarrassing.

It wasn’t like him to cry just because Angel Dust talked. 

He sat up, noticing how Niffty was already awake. She seemed to be staring intently at an ant in the corner of the room, perched on her toes as she peered at it intensely. Husk was asleep, snoring coming from him.

Still half-asleep, he fixed his hair and rubbed his eyes. Yawning quietly, he stretched his arms over his head. 

A sudden knock made him jump, finally being fully awake. He shook Husk’s shoulder, Niffty zooming up to the door. Husk grumbled, pushing Alastor’s hand away before sitting up and huffing. Husk hated waking up, it often left him feeling groggy.

Niffty stood up onto her tippy-toes, opening the door just in time for Alastor to hide the pacifier and push the blanket away. 

Angel Dust stood in the doorway, bottom pair of arms folded behind his back as he ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck with his top pair. He blinked, looking at the sight in front of him. Husk was barely awake, ear twitching as he leaned onto Alastor’s shoulder. 

“Uh, hey…” Angel Dust greeted, giving them a small wave.

“Hi!” Niffty waved back, smile on her face.

“Oh, hello, Angel.” Alastor had a small grin on his face, although it was forced. The radio feedback was heard whenever he spoke. “What brings you here?”

“Sorry for, um,” Angel Dust tried to find the correct words, “Makin’ ya cry, didn’t mean ta do that.” He said, glancing up at Alastor.

Alastor let out his usual laugh, “ _ Oh,  _ Angel! It’s quite alright, dear, you shouldn’t worry one bit!”

Angel Dust’s brows raised, “...Really?”

“Of course, really!” Alastor’s grin somehow turned wider, “Now, go forget about it.” He narrowed his eyes, voice dropping to a lower octave. 

Angel Dust nodded quickly, “I will-” He said, not wanting Alastor to cry again or do something that’ll cause him to have no legs for three weeks. “Charlie’s kinda worried ‘bout you, so- expect her ta come in later. Bye-” He left soon after that, closing the door behind him rather harshly. 

Alastor wasn’t very fond of how Angel Dust closed doors.

Niffty hopped up onto the bed. “Good thing he didn’t pry, right, Alastor?” She asked, head cocking to the side.

Alastor felt a genuine smile go onto his face, it was a small one. “Yes, Niffty.”

“Can I fuckin’ go back to sleep?” Husk asked, most of his weight against Alastor as he huffed.

Niffty and Alastor both shared a chuckle, Niffty leaning forward and patting Husk on the head. “Yep!” Husk fell back onto the bed, almost immediately going asleep. Alastor and Niffty started to discuss what they should make for dinner after that, patiently waiting for Charlie’s arrival.


End file.
